Kelabu
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Setiap manusia butuh kepercayaan. Tapi bagaimana jika semua itu terenggut dalam satu hari saja? Saat semua menjadi kelabu dan tak satupun berdiri disampingmu.- For #SA16


Nagisa melebarkan matanya seiring langkah kaki yang meninggalkan sosoknya ditengah ruangan itu. isak tangis masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu. Namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia terdiam seperti itu sampai akhirnya sosok merah karibnya berhenti tepat disampingnya.

"Menyerahlah, Nagisa.." bisiknya. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Nagisa, ia melangkah pergi. Sosok biru itu akhirnya jatuh berlutut didepan simbahan darah. Ia menutup wajahnya dan tenggelam dalam teriakan frustasinya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui sensei.**

 **Kelabu by: Amaya Kuruta.**

 **Mengandung typo, cerita sedikit banyak tak beraturan dan penuh siksaan. Oh, OOC pasti.**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

Nagisa melangkah keluar kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Tas ditangannya bahkan dibiarkan terseret. Hari itu panas. Sangat panas. Sehingga banyak siswa yang enggan beranjak dari kelas berpendingin itu. lebih memilih duduk disana sampai cuaca menjadi sedikit bersahabat tidak ada salahnya kan? menunggu senja datang misalnya. Tapi Nagisa tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Tidak..dia masih harus mampir ditempat Sakura untuk menjadi guru privatenya. Lalu setelah itu dengan terburu dia akan segera pulang menemui ibunya. Ya, rutinitas harian yang sama. Sama membosankannya. Sinar matahari menyengat saat Nagisa muncul dihalaman sekolah.

 _"Mungkin sekaleng jus dingin akan sangat membantu mengatasi cuaca ini."_ Pikir Nagisa. ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Setidaknya dengan melangkah lebih cepat, ia bisa segera sampai dan berlindung dari sinar matahari.

Butuh waktu 10 menit sampai Nagisa berdiri didepan gedung kayu didepannya. ia tersenyum kecil. Gedung didepannya dibuat sekitar satu tahun yang lalu olehnya dan teman-temannya. Gedung yang dibuat untuk membantu kakek pendiri PAUD yang harus masuk rumah sakit berkat aksi kelas 3-E. ah, Nagisa merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa dimana ia harus belajar sambil berlatih membunuh. Sungguh, pelajaran olahraga saat ini benar-benar membosankan. Tidak ada lari mengitari gunung, tidak ada bermain penjahat dan polisi, tidak ada latihan-latihan ekstreem yang setingkat dengan latihan dasar tentara, dan tidak ada lagi Koro sensei.

"Oi, Nagisa!" Nagisa menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang gadis berambut pink melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Kau juga baru sampai? Kukira kau pulang lebih awal dariku." Sapa Nagisa. Sakura sampai didepan Nagisa dan memegang lututnya sembari terengah.

"Ya. Tapi hari ini Ibuku mengajakku makan siang. Karena itu aku tidak langsung ketempat ini." ujarnya sembari melihat gedung kayu didepannya. Nagisa mengikuti arah pandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Nah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita masuk dan mulai belajar. Jadi, apa ada hal menarik disekolah hari ini, Sakura-chan?" Nagisa berjalan menuju rumah didepannya. Sakura segera berceloteh tentang apa saja yang ia alami hari itu. Nagisa akan sesekali tertawa atau menimpali apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Entah daya perasanya yang berkurang atau apa, Nagisa sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok dalam bayangan gelap yang tengah memperhatikannya.

 _"Hmm.. jadi itu, Murid terhebatnya?"_

 **Stay Alive!**

Karasuma Tadaomi nampak sibuk didepan meja kerjanya. Setumpuk dokumen nampak menggiurkan untuk dilahap saat itu juga. Sayangnya ia harus bersabar dengan membaca berbagai hal yang tertera dalam lembaran kertas didepannya.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat penuh pertimbangan." Suara wanita yang amat dikenalnya membuat perhatian Karasuma teralih. Irina Jelavich atau yang baru beberapa bulan lalu mengubah namanya menjadi Karasuma Irina nampak bersandar diambang pintu.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa?" Tanya Karasuma dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatian. Irina menghampiri meja suaminya dan melempar map ditangannya. Karasuma memperhatikan map itu dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bisa membacanya. Itu beberapa laporan yang kau minta aku menelitinya." Jawab irina. Karasuma lalu membuka map itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Setelah beberapa saat membaca isinya, ia menghela nafas dan menutup map kuning ditangannya.

"Jadi, semua dugaan kita benar?" Irina mengangguk.

"Ya, itu benar. Semua yang terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir ini jadi masuk akal bukan?" Jawab Irina. Karasuma mengangguk.

"Menurutmu apa ini akan mengambil resiko lebih luas lagi?" Tanya Karasuma. Irina mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau bagaimana caranya seorang Pro bekerja, Irina." Karasuma bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi istrinya. Ia menatap pemandangan dibalik jendela. Irina menghela nafas.

"Banyak orang yang menjuluki dirinya pro tapi tak bersikap seperti pro. Tapi…" Irina meraih sebuah panah kecil dan melemparkannya pada papan lingkaran didinding. " Kalau yang kau bicarakan adalah target kita, dia memang memiliki gaya yang khas dalam bekerja." Jawabnya. Karasuma berbalik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia suka menyiksa, Karasuma Tadaomi. Dia akan membunuhmu secara mental terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menusuk jantungmu dengan pisau aslinya. Mulutnya benar-benar monster. Kemampuan manipulasi yang setingkat dengan kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka, Asano Gakuhou." Jelas Irina. Karasuma mengusap dagunya. Irina tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Yah, semenjak orang terdekatmu adalah aku, kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan jatuh semudah itu kedalam perangkapnya. Jadi, kau tak perlu cemas." Ujar Irina. Karasuma menatap istrinya sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tau." Jawabnya singkat.

 **Stay Alive!**

Lampu dinyalakan saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Kemudian sosok mungil itu masuk dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Hari yang melelahkan! Nagisa membalik badannya hingga ia bisa melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang nampak berbeda dari biasanya.

 _"Hm? Sticker bercahaya? Sejak kapan ada disana?"_ Nagisa lalu bangkit dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia baru saja akan mengambil sebuah kaos tipis dan celana saat melihat sesuatu yang asing. Sebuah gaun indah berwarna senada dengan rambut birunya tergantung disana. Nagisa mengernyitkan alisnya. Tepat saat itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sosok ibunya menyembul dari sana. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sedangkan Hiromi shiota hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kaa-san mendapatkannya dari seorang teman. Dia designer terkenal loh! Dan ketika Kaa-san menunjukkan fotomu, dia langsung saja menyodorkan gaun itu dan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Beruntung sekali bukan?" Ujar Ibunya. Nagisa menatap ibunya lelah. Dia sudah SMA dan ibunya tetap beranggapan bahwa ia adalah anak gadis satu-satunya yang manis dan cantik. Kalau saja Koro sensei mengetahui hal ini, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Nagisa jadi menyesal sendiri karena tidak pernah mencoba membicarakan masalah ini dengan Koro sensei sebelumnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau suka, Nagisa?" Tanya Ibunya. Nagisa hanya mengangguk kecil dengan sebuah senyuman lemah.

"Um. Terimakasih Kaa-san." Jawab Nagisa. Hiromi tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu setelah sebelumnya mengingatkan Nagisa untuk segera turun karena makan malam sudah siap. Nagisa dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan melepas karet dirambut birunya. Ia menyisir rambutnya perlahan dan menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus memotong rambutnya sedikit. Kenapa hanya sedikit? Bukankah dia laki-laki? Tidak ada yang salah dengan memiliki rambut pendek kan? Nagisa tergiur dengan ide dikepalanya. Hanya saja ia tau ia masih harus bersabar. Suatu saat pasti dia akan memotongnya. Setelah ia bisa bebas dari ibunya, tentu saja.

 **Stay Alive!**

"Huh?" Nagisa menjepit ponselnya diantara pundak dan telinganya. Sementara tangannya sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Kelas baru saja selesai saat handphonennya berdering.

 _"Reuni! Ayo Nagisa..aku dan beberapa anak lainnya sudah sepakat akan meluangkan waktu sabtu nanti."_ Suara Kayano terdengar riang diujung sana.

"Eh? Kau yakin, Kayano? Diantara kami semua, kau yang paling sibuk kan?" Nagisa kini beranjak meninggalkan kelas sambil memberi isyarat kepada beberapa temannya.

 _"Tidak masalah! Lagipula, Sabtu itu awal liburan musim panas kan? aku juga sudah meminta izin cuti satu minggu. Aku juga butuh liburan, Nagisa!"_ Protes Kayano. Nagisa tertawa gugup.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. dimana kita akan berkumpul?" Tanya Nagisa. Kayano memekik senang diujung sana.

 _"Nakamura bilang, dia akan memberitahu tempat berkumpulnya nanti."_ Jawab Kayano. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

"Kukira kita akan bertemu di gedung kelas 3-E." Ucap Nagisa.

 _"Um..kukira juga begitu. Tapi Nakamura bilang, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat lain sebelum kesana."_

"Hmm.. baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa hari sabtu. Kabari aku jika ada perubahan rencana, Kayano." Pamit Nagisa.

 _"Ok! Jaa..sampai jumpa sabtu!"_ Balas Kayano. Kemudian sambungan terputus. Nagisa menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum. Sudah lama juga sejak mereka berkumpul. Apa semua teman-temannya akan datang? Semoga saja. Baru ia akan memasukkan ponselnya, benda itu bergetar. Menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk.

 _From: Kayano_

 _Aku lupa kalau Karma akan datang juga. Jadi pastikan kau datang ya, Nagisa ^.~_

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian wajahnya memerah. Dasar! Tapi tak urung juga hati Nagisa menghangat. Karma akan datang? Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu? Apa ada yang berubah dari si rambut merah itu? Nagisa tersenyum.

 _Akabane Karma.._

Bagi Nagisa, itu adalah nama yang tak akan hilang. Nama yang selalu ia ingat pertama kali ketika ia dalam masalah. Nama orang yang ia cintai. Nagisa merasa malu sendiri dengan apa yang dilakukan otaknya. Tanpa izin membuatnya berfikir seperti itu. ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lalu ia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu. dan baru beberapa langkah dari gerbang sekolah, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Nagisa membuka ponselnya dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

 _From: Karma_

 _Oi, Nagisa..kau datang ke acara reuni, kan?_

Nagisa tersenyum hangat dan mengetikkan beberapa huruf.

 _To: Karma_

 _Um. Aku akan datang. Kau?_

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pesan balasan masuk.

 _From: Karma_

 _Ya..kurasa taka da salahnya. Lagipula kelas juga tak begitu menarik di hari terakhir._

Nagisa tertawa datar saat membaca pesan itu. mereka akan bertemu sepulang sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa Nagisa berfirasat bahwa Karma akan membolos dihari terakhir masuk sekolah itu.

 _To: Karma_

 _Baiklah..kalau begitu sampai jumpa sabtu, Kurasa?_

Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat tanda lampu di jalan. Masih merah.

 _From: Karma_

 _Tentu saja, Nagisa. sampai jumpa sabtu nanti._

Balasan dari Karma datang tepat saat lampu menunjukkan bahwa pejalan kaki boleh menyebrang. Nagisa membacanya cepat dan segera menyimpan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia akan bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya. Terutama..tentu saja Karma. Yang Nagisa tidak tau adalah, bahwa di seberang sana, Akabane Karma juga sama riangnya dengan Nagisa. Dan juga, seorang lainnya.

 **Stay Alive!**

Komputer itu menyala. Memperlihatkan beberapa gambar sosok berhelai biru yang tersenyum manis. Didepannya, sosok pria berambut ungu gelap tersenyum sinis.

"Hmm.. bagaimana jika anak ini saja umpannya?" Gumamnya sambil mengetikkan beberapa komando untuk komputernya. Gambar itu lalu menghilang dan berganti dengan gambar lainnya. Disebelahnya tulisan computer berderet rapi.

"Hee..jadi.. sepertinya tidak akan sulit untuk menghancurkannya. Siapa tau aku langsung bisa menyelesaikan ini semua dengan bonus game yang menyenangkan?" Ia memutar-mutar pisau lipat ditangannya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan memakai syal merahnya.

"Sampai jumpa hari sabtu, Shiota Nagisa~"

 **Stay Alive!**

Hari berjalan begitu cepat. Dan hari itu, murid-murid menyambut jam pelajaran terakhir dengan senyum tak sabar. Karena setelah itu, mereka bisa menikmati surge dunia bagi para pelajar: Libur musim panas. Nagisa sendiri sudah sama tidak sabarnya dengan teman-temannya. Bagaimana tidak jika ia akan segera bertemu dengan teman-teman SMP nya? Membayangkan hal-hal seru apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan nanti membuat Nagisa bersemangat. Ia bertekad untuk segera melesat ketempat perjanjian setelah pulang sekolah. Dan benar saja. Setelah bel sekolah berbunyi, Nagisa dengan cepat mengucapkan selamat liburan pada teman-temannya dan melesat keluar dari kelasnya.

Setelah melewati 20 menit dengan penuh kesabaran, Nagisa akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Ia segera melesat kekamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah sebelumnya pamit kepada sang ibu lewat panggilan (Ibunya masih dikantor tentu saja!), akhirnya Nagisa berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

 _"Baiklah..baiklah.. tenang Nagisa.. tenang.. kau juga akan bertemu mereka sebentar lagi."_ Otaknya memberi komando. Namun tubuhnya enggan menurut. Ia tetap berlari kencang. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia sudah ada di dalam kereta. Sambil tersenyum riang, Nagisa melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak banyak orang didalam kereta. Nagisa akhirnya memilih untuk membaca majalah yang tadi sempat ia beli sambil menunggu kereta. Dan diujung kursi itu, sebuah seringai terpampang jelas dari sosok bertopi coklat.

 **Stay Alive!**

Karasuma melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir waktunya. Ia menerima pesan beberapa hari yang lalu dari Ritsu. Dan menurut pesan itu, para mantan muridnya akan mengadakan reuni dan mengharuskan dirinya serta sang istri mendatangi acara itu. ia tersenyum mengingat para muridnya. Bagaimana mereka sekarang? Karasuma tergiur untuk kembali melatih mereka dan membentuk squad khusus. Hei, itu bukan ide yang buruk kan?

"Kau sudah selesai? Kita harus pergi keacara yang dibuat anak-anak itu kalau kau sudah menyelesaikannya." Karasuma mengangkat wajahnya. Sang istri sudah nampak siap untuk pergi. Tidak dengan gaya Hollywood atau artis-artis Negara manapun. Hanya sebuah potongan sederhana yang manis untuk menyambut musim panas. Karasuma mengangguk.

"Ya. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." ujarnya sembari membereskan meja. Kemudian ponselnya berdenting. Menandakan ada pesan masuk. Karasuma membuka pesannya.

 _From: Nagisa_

 _Sensei, lokasi acara dipindah ke daerah xy._

"Siapa yang mengirim pesan?" Tanya Irina. Karasuma memasukkan ponselnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Nagisa. memberitahu lokasi pertemuan. Entah kenapa tapi mereka memindahkan lokasinya." Jawabnya. Irina mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan ruang kerja Karasuma sambil berbincang ringan.

 **Stay Alive!**

"Hhh.. hhh.. cih.. dasar bocah sialan!" Laki-laki itu menginjak kepala bersurai biru dibawahnya sambil menghapus jejak darah disudut bibirnya. Nampak sosok biru itu sudah tak lagi sadarkan diri. Kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum puas.

"Setidaknya, sebentar lagi target akan datang. Hmm..sebaiknya pemandangan apa yang harus kusuguhkan untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka?" Gumamnya. Ia melihat tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

"Hee… mungkin aku akan bermain sedikit lama..sepertinya menarik kalau membuat kasus yang rumit. Ah~ ini akan jadi hal yang menarik!" ujarnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubh mungil itu dan meletakkannya di tengah ruangan.

"Nah..mohon kerjasamanya, Nagisa~"

 **Stay Alive!**

Karasuma dan Irina berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel tersebut.

"Kau fikir kenapa anak-anak itu mau membuat acara reuni di hotel mahal seperti ini?" Tanya irina. Karasuma hanya diam. Ia juga tidak tau. Kemudian keduanya memasuki lift. Ruang VIP sebuah hotel bintang lima bukanlah tempat yang bisa diduga akan dipilih oleh mantan murid kelas 3-E. bukan karena hal material, hanya saja itu terlihat aneh. Karasuma lebih mengharapkan gedung lama kelas mereka. Karena itulah, hal ini sedikit mengganggunya dari tadi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang..jika diibaratkan oleh bau-bauan, maka itu akan tercium amis.

TING

Bunyi yang menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lantai tujuan menyadarkan Karasuma dari lamunannya. Ia segera beranjak dari sana dengan sang istri membuntutinya. Keduanya berjalan sampai akhirnya sebuah pintu ukir terpampang kokoh didepan mereka. Taka da bunyi didalamnya. Apa para muridnya belum datang? Atau mereka ingin mengejutkan kedua senseinya? Karasuma melirik kearah Irina. Irina menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa faham dengan arti tatapan sang suami: waspada!

Perlahan, Karasuma membuka pintu itu. Lenggang. Namun selanjutnya mata hitam itu melebar saat melihat sosok biru terkapar ditengah ruangan tak berperabot itu.

"Nagisa!" Karasuma segera berlari diikuti oleh Irina. Irina dengan segera mengangkat kepala Nagisa dan memangkunya. Memeriksa setiap inchi tubuh muridnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Karasuma.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang terlalu fatal dengan tubuhnya." Ujarnya.

"Tapi lebih baik kita bawa dia kerumah sakit. Kita tidak tau kalau-kalau didalam tu-"

" _ANATA!"_ Teriakan Irina membuat Karasuma menoleh dan..

ZRASH!

Karasuma mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian ia terjatuh.

"Hm? Kukira kau kepala departemen pertahanan yang terkenal sangat sulit dikalahkan.." Laki-laki bertopi coklat itu tersenyum mengejek. Irina menatap sosok itu sengit.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Irina.

"Kau bertanya siapa aku? Bukankah aku sedang menjadi objek pengamatanmu akhir-akhir ini, Irina Jelavich?" Laki-laki itu membuka topinya dan menyeringai lebar. Irina melebarkan matanya.

 _"Nobunaga!"_

"Sepertinya kau sudah ingat siapa aku. Baguslah..aku tak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan diri lagi." Ia berjalan kearah Karasuma dan mengarahkan pedangnya kearah tubuh Karasuma.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Irina. Suaranya bergetar.

"Mauku? Tidak..aku melakukan ini bukan karena kemauanku. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas. Target yang banyak ditolak oleh para pembunuh bayaran lainnya, Karasuma Tadaomi." Nobunaga tersenyum. Lalu menoleh dan menatap Nagisa yang terkulai lemah.

"Dan aku sedang bosan. Jadi mungkin aku akan bermain dengan anak itu setelah dia sadar nanti. Kalian punya murid yang bagus. Aku cukup kesulitan saat melawannya ta-"

"BUAGH." Dan Nobunaga terpelanting. Karasuma dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap menghadapi gurunya." Ujar Karasuma dingin.

 **Stay Alive!**

Ruangan megah yang sempat ramai dengan berbagai suara pukulan dan tendangan itu kini kembali sepi. Nobunaga nampak duduk menyandarkan dirinya didinding. Nafasnya terengah.

"Ternyata memang..pantas saja tak banyak yang mau menghadapinya." Nobunaga melirik ketiga sosok yang kini terbaring ditengah ruangan. Nobunaga yakin jika ia harus berduel dengan Karasuma dimana keadaan keduanya baik-baik saja, ia bisa jadi tak akan menang.

"Ah~ sepertinya aku harus pergi sebelum mereka sampai." Nobunaga bangkit dan mengernyit. Ia yakin Ia mengalami pendarahan didalam tubuhnya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia berjalan kearah Nagisa dan meraih tangan Nagisa. ia meletakkan pedangnya dan membuat Nagisa menggenggamnya.

"Nah, sekarang, kita mulai gamenya.." gumam Nobunaga. Ia segera menyelinap keluar dari ruangan itu seakan tak terjadi apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian, Nagisa melenguh pelan dan mencoba untuk duduk. Ia memegang kepala bagian belakangnya. Dan kemudian matanya menatap pemandangan didepannya horror. Sosok kedua gurunya yang bersimbah darah. Nagisa baru akan berteriak meminta pertolongan saat pintu itu terbuka. Ia menoleh dan menemukan para temannya tengah terdiam. Menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Nagisa..kau.. melakukan ini?"

 **Stay Alive!**

Nagisa tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Para murid wanita menangis sambil bergumam berkali-kali. Berharap kedua senseinya selamat. Dan disana, Nagisa tengah duduk dikelilingi oleh para murid pria.

"Apa lagi yang harus dicari tau? Sudah jelas dia yang memegang alatnya." Ujar Terasaka.

"Mm.. Nagisa..bagaimana kau bisa mendapat pedang itu?" Tanya isogai. Nagisa hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak ingat.

"Kau..kau tidak ingat apapun?" Tanya Maehara. Nagisa kembali menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya ini akan jadi cukup rumit. Nagisa sudah ada disini lengkap dengan senjatanya." Ujar Takebayashi. Sugino menatap sahabat birunya ragu.

"Jadi kalian mau bilang bahwa.. Nagisa pelakunya?" Nagisa dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sugino. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Bukan..aku tidak.. aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku.." Nagisa kehilangan kalimatnya. Demi tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Nagisa hanya ingat ia memasuki gedung itu dan..entahlah.. semua menjadi tak jelas begitu saja.

"Hei..hei.. kalian tidak harus langsung menuduhnya.. kalian pikir Nagisa mampu melakukannya? Membunuh seseorang?" Suara Kanzaki membuat para lelaki menoleh. Kemudian mereka terdiam.

"Kadang seseorang bisa muncul dengan sesuatu yang tak kita duga. Kita juga tak pernah menyangka saat Nagisa bisa mengalahkan Takaoka. Bisa mengalahkan Karma." Terasaka kembali berdalih. Karma hanya bersender di tembok dengan tangan didalam kantong celananya. Nagisa menoleh lagi. Tatapan horornya membuat para murid berperang dalam batin. Bagaimanapun ucapan Terasaka ada benarnya.

"se-sebaiknya kita pergi kerumah sakit. Sekarang.." Pinta Kurahashi. Ia masih menangis. Kemudian tatapannya bertumpuk dengan manik biru Nagisa. kurahashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan..jangan lihat aku.." ia memejamkan matanya. Para murid melihat Kurahashi dan terdiam. Kemudian mereka mulai beranjak meninggalkan Nagisa.

"Nagisa, kita akan bahas ini nanti. Yang pasti polisi dibawah sana sudah menulis laporannya." Terasaka berjalan melewati Nagisa. kemudian ia berhenti.

"Aku..hanya tidak menyangka kau menggunakan bakatmu untuk membunuh gurumu sendiri. Koro sensei tak akan menyukai ini, Nagisa." kemudian Terasaka melanjutkan langkahnya.

Nagisa melebarkan matanya seiring langkah kaki yang meninggalkan sosoknya ditengah ruangan itu. isak tangis masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu. Namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia terdiam seperti itu sampai akhirnya sosok merah karibnya berhenti tepat disampingnya.

"Menyerahlah, Nagisa.." Bisiknya. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Nagisa, ia melangkah pergi. Sosok biru itu akhirnya jatuh berlutut didepan simbahan darah. Ia menutup wajahnya dan tenggelam dalam teriakan frustasinya.

 **Stay Alive!**

Nagisa membungkuk kecil saat polisi ramah itu pamit padanya. Nagisa baru menjalani proses Interogasi. Namun karena belum cukup bukti untuk menetapkan Nagisa pelakunya, pak polisi itu memutuskan untuk melepas Nagisa dengan catatan, Nagisa harus siap jika sewaktu-waktu ia dipanggil lagi. Nagisa memasuki rumah yang kosong itu. ibunya belum pulang dari kantor. Hh..apa yang harus Nagisa katakana nanti pada ibunya? Mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya menjadi tersangka dalam sebuah kasus kekerasan jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Nagisa berjalan gontai. Ia lelah. Ia butuh ketenangan. Nagisa mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ritsu.." Panggilnya. Beberapa detik menanti, namun gadis 2D itu tak juga muncul. Biasanya Ritsu akan langsung muncul dan menyapanya dengan nada riang. Jadi..apa ini? apa Ritsu juga menghindarinya sekarang? Nagisa tak bisa lupa dengan tatapan ragu dan takut dari beberapa temannya. Apa ia memang semenakutkan itu? Tidak ada satupunkah dari mereka yang mencoba percaya pada Nagisa?

"Hm? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Nagisa?" Nagisa tersentak dan menoleh. Ia melihat ibunya sedang mengusap rambutnya.

"Ah, Aku pulang, Kaa-san. Aku tidak tau kalau Kaa-san sudah pulang."

"Iya, Kaa-san harus pulang lebih awal hari ini karena akan ada tamu. Oh ya..saat Kaa-san mandi tadi sepertinya kau pulang dengan seseorang. Apa salah satu dari temanmu?" Tanya Hiromi. Nagisa tersentak. Benar..apa yang harus Nagisa katakan? Apa Nagisa memang harus mengatakannya? Apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya jika tau Nagisa menjadi tertuduh? Tentu saja akan rumit. Dan Nagisa tidak mau teman-temannya harus berhadapan dengan sikap tak terima ibunya. Tidak..itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Um..ya. Tadi kami pulang bersama." Jawab Nagisa.

"Hmm.. nah, kau kotor sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau membersihkan dirimu selagi ibu membuat makan malam?" Perintah ibunya. Nagisa sungguh tak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam. Dia tak lagi berselera. Tapi Nagisa tau, taka da gunannya membantah. Semua akan bertambah buruk.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san." Nagisa segera berlalu dan menaiki anak tangga.

"Ah, Nagisa-chan.. setelah mandi, segeralah turun dengan gaun yang kemarin. Jangan lupa keringkan rambutmu sebelum memakainya." Nagisa sukses menoleh.

"Gaun? Untuk apa, Kaa-san?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Designer yang memberikannya ingin melihatmu dengan gaun itu. katanya, itu gaun yang baru dia design dan belum pernah dicoba sebelumnya." Jawab Hiromi.

"Tapi, apa aku ha-"

"Nagisa, segera bersihkan dirimu dan turun setelahnya!" Potong Hiromi dengan ketegasan pada suaranya. Nagisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah.." jawabnya pasrah.

 **Stay Alive!**

Nagisa memasukkan gaun manis itu dan menarik resletingnya. Pas. Sangat cocok dengan tubuh rampingnya. Nagisa melihat kearah cermin. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya sendu. Ia benci ini semua. Kenapa gaun itu harus terlihat mengagumkan ditubuhnya? Kenapa ia bisa memiliki tubuh mungil seperti wanita? Nagisa membenci kenyataan itu. ia benci terlahir seperti itu.

"Nagisa? apa kau sudah selesai?" Teriakan ibunya menyadarkan lamunannya. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

"aku akan turun.." Jawabnya lesu. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah pelan tak bersemangat. Dan saat ia sampai didepan sang ibu, Nagisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendecih melihat ekspresi kagum dan berbinar milik ibunya.

"Ah~ sudah kuduga akan sangat cocok untukmu. Tunggu sampai Takeyama-san melihat ini. kau benar-benar cantik, Nagisa-chan~." Hiromi menarik sebuah kursi kecil. " Duduklah disini." Jawab sang ibu. Nagisa menatap ibunya heran.

"Untuk apa, Kaa-san?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Hiromi tersenyum sambil membuka kotak make upnya.

"Takeyama-san akan datang kemari dengan anak lelakinya. Kau akan terkejut saat melihatnya nanti. Kaa-san juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi Kaa-san pernah melihat fotonya. Kaa-san yakin kau akan suka dengannya, Nagisa-chan. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau terlihat menarik dan membuat Takeyama-san berfikir untuk menggunakanmu sebagai modelnya." Hiromi kini mengangkat bedak. " Nah, ayo duduk. Kaa-san akan membuatmu nampak lebih cantik lagi." Ujarnya. Nagisa terdiam. Sudah..cukup.

"Kaa-san.." Panggil Nagisa pelan. Hiromi masih tersenyum mengagumi kecantikan anaknya. "Aku tidak ingin dan tidak mau bertemu dengan Takeyama-san." Ujar Nagisa. Hiromi terdiam dan senyumannya memudar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hiromi. Nagisa memberanikan diri menatap manik sang ibu.

"Aku tidak berkeinginan untuk menjadi model. Tentu saja tidak, Kaa-san. Apalagi dengan pakaian macam ini."

"Tapi kau terlihat bagus dengan itu, Nagisa-chan."

"Ya. Semua akan bilang seperti itu. Tapi mereka mengatakan hal itu karena mereka tak tau.." Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. " Mereka tak tau bahwa aku laki-laki. Kaa-san..aku laki-laki." Nagisa berbisik diakhir kalimatnya. Hiromi menatap Nagisa kosong. Kotak bedak yang ia pegang terjatuh. Ah..ia lupa.. ia lupa bahwa ia memiliki anak lelaki. Dan itu menumbuhkan kebencian akan takdirnya. Takdir memiliki anak lelaki. Hiromi membenci kenyataan itu. dan sebenarnya ia tak ingin membenci Nagisa. karena itulah ia menanamkan dialam bawah sadarnya bahwa Nagisa anaknya adalah seorang gadis yang manis. Tapi sekarang? Nagisa kembali menggali alam bawah sadarnya. Membakar hangus semua keyakinannya. Kembali membuka kenyataan itu. Hiromi menggigit bibirnya. Nagisa menatap ibunya resah.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san.." Gumam Nagisa. Hiromi menghela nafas dan menatap Nagisa.

"aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau berjanji untuk tidak membahas hal ini lagi." Ujarnya dingin.

"Huh?"

"Kau akan diam. Kau tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang jenis kelaminmu itu. kau anakku. Anak gadisku, Nagisa.." Hiromi bangkit dan berjalan kearah Nagisa. Nagisa secara reflek melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding putih dibelakangnya. Hiromi meraih helai biru panjang itu.

"Lihat..kau hanya perlu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kaa-san. Mengubur kenyataan dibawah alam sadarmu..dan tentu saja memperkuat keyakinanmu. Kau akan lebih sukses lagi jika kau seorang gadis, Nagisa." ujar Hiromi sembari mencium rambut Nagisa. Nagisa menarik nafas tegang. Jadi itu yang ibunya harapkan?

"Apa kau tak bisa menerimaku seperti ini saja, Kaa-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Hiromi tersenyum.

"Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk bisa membuatmu nampak layak untuk disayangi, Nagisa-chan.. butuh waktu lama. Karena itu..hargai usahaku ini.. ok?" pinta Hiromi. Nagisa tertegun. Apa itu? apa ia baru saja mendengar pernyataan ibunya bahwa sesungguhnya ia bukanlah anak yang dicintai oleh ibunya sendiri? Nagisa menggigit bibirnya dan mendorong ibunya pelan. Hiromi menatap kepala biru yang menunduk itu.

"Nagisa?"

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san.. aku tidak akan melakukannya.." Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hiromi pedih. " Aku.. selama ini aku sudah cukup sering mengikuti kemauanmu. Tapi..tapi jika kau memang tak bisa menerimaku apa adanya, aku.. aku tidak bisa." Jawab Nagisa. Hiromi terperangah. Dan detik berikutnya, Nagisa terpelanting kelantai. Nagisa mengernyit dan perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya buram dan kupingnya berdengung. Didepannya, Hiromi Shiota menatapnya tajam dengan nafas terengah. Nampak sekali emosi yang tak bisa lagi ditahan.

"Kau kira dengan siapa kau bicara, _Young Lady?_ " Hiromi lantas menarik tubuh Nagisa dan menggeretnya.

"Kaa-Kaa-san!" Nagisa mengernyit saat kuku panjang Hiromi menancap dilengannya.

"Kau..akan duduk menemaniku.. menemui Takeyama-san. Dan kau harus menjaga mulutmu agar mereka-"

"TIDAK!" Nagisa menahan langkahnya. Namun Hiromi juga tak mau kalah. Aksi Tarik menarik terjadi cukup lama hingga akhirnya..

KREK

BRUAK.

Kedua manusia itu jatuh terduduk dilantai. Nagisa menatap gaunnya yang sobek dan sosok ibunya bergantian. Nafas keduanya memburu. Hiromi menatap Nagisa tajam. Pandangannya menggelap. Nagisa terkesiap saat sang ibu bergerak hendak menerjangnya. Ia dengan cepat berdiri mencoba untuk menghindar. Namun Hiromi dengan cepat menangkap bagian bawah dress itu.

"Kau.. MENURUTLAH PADAKU KAU ANAK SIALAN!" Teriak Hiromi. Nagisa memegang ujung roknya dan dengan cepat menariknya. Menciptakan sobekan lainnya pada gaun yang tadinya manis itu. lalu dengan segera ia berlari meninggalkan Ibunya yang berteriak menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Lengkap dengan makiannya. Tapi Nagisa terus berlari. Tak peduli ada tetangga yang mendengarnya. Tak peduli jika hal itu menjadi tontonan. Nagisa hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. baru setelah lima belas menit berlari, Nagisa mulai mengurangi kecepatannya. Ia terengah sekarang. perlahan ia mulai mengatur nafas dan melihat sekelilingnya. Nagisa tertegun saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada di kompleks sekolah lamanya dulu. Ia menoleh kekanan dan menatap bukit kelas 3 E sendu. Kemudian ia berjalan. Berjalan menuju gedung sekolah lamanya. Gedung kelas 3 E. Nagisa tau..ia tak punya tempat lagi. Ia tak tau kemana ia harus pergi sekarang. Ia jelas tak akan kembali kerumahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Nagisa menghindar dari ibunya. Hanya saja, dulu selalu ada tempat untuknya. Ia selalu bisa berlari kerumah besar milik Karma yang selalu terbuka lebar untuknya. Tapi sekarang? Nagisa tersenyum. Matanya menatap jalan setapak dibawahnya kosong.

 **Stay Alive!**

Keadaan Karasuma Tadaomi sudah stabil. Setidaknya itulah yang para murid kelas 3-E dengar dari sang dokter. Namun bukan berarti mereka akan tenang setelahnya. Siapa yang akan tenang setelah melihat sang guru yang hebat hampir terbunuh? Dan lagi tersangkanya adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak terduga: Shiota Nagisa. semuanya berubah sekarang. rasa takut terselip diantara mereka. Teror secara tidak resmi terjadi dikepala mereka. Mungkinkah ini yang dirasakan Takaoka dulu? Jauh dari gerombolan para murid yang tengah duduk di café dekat sana, sosok berambut merah duduk sendiri. Mulutnya menggigit sedotan dan pandangannya keluar jendela. Matanya menerawang jauh. Otaknya sibuk. Saking sibuknya ia bahkan tak tau apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh otaknya.

"Hei, Karma. Apa kami boleh duduk disini?" Karma menoleh dan mendapati Isogai, Kataoka dan Sugino. Karma menatap mereka sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya. Ketiganya segera mengambil tempat dan duduk menemani sang iblis merah kelas 3-E. Kemudian hening.

"He-hei.." Suara Sugino terdengar pelan namun cukup untuk didengar. Ketiga temannya menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa..kalian.. kalian yakin bahwa Nagisa melakukannya?" Tanya Sugino. Isogai dan Kataoka berpandangan. Karma terdiam. Ia meraih sedotan dimulutnya dan meletakkannya kedalam gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Apa kau tak yakin?" Karma balik bertanya. Sugino menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Aku..aku tidak yakin." Semua kepala menoleh kearah Kataoka. Kataoka menghela nafas dan menyesap kopinya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

"Nagisa mungkin memang yang terhebat diantara kita jika menyangkut pembunuhan. Nagisa mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkan Takaoka sensei. Nagisa mungkin bisa mengimbangimu, Karma. Tapi, Nagisa bukan orang yang akan melukai seseorang tanpa sebab. Apalagi jika itu adalah orang yang dia sayangi." Jelas Kataoka. Ketiga temannya terdiam sejenak. Kataoka tersenyum.

"Kau jelas tak butuh bukti, Karma." Ujar Kataoka.

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah mengalaminya. Nagisa bahkan rela berhadapan denganmu saat perpecahan itu dengan gayamu. Dia mengesampingkan keunggulannya dalam membunuh. Dan diakhir ia justru menghargai usahamu dengan menggunakan gaya bertarungmu." Perkataan Kataoka membuat Karma terdiam. Isogai menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Aku..aku yakin Nagisa bukan pelakunya." Jawabnya tegas. Didepannya. Karma nampak mencoba mengatur pikirannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Um. Kurasa kalian benar. Aku hanya termakan oleh rasa takutku padanya. Kurasa, aku baru saja bersikap bodoh." Kata Karma. Ketiga temannya tersenyum. Mereka tau bahwa sebenarnya Karma tak meyakini perasaannya. Karena itulah ketiganya berinisiatif untuk membuka pikiran Karma yang pasti kusut. Karma bukan tipikal orang yang akan jatuh pada perangkap secepat itu. tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Shock karena pemandangan mengerikan dan lagi sahabat karibnya yang menjadi satu-satunya tersangka bukan hal yang bagus. Dan Karma kalah. Kalah dengan pikirannya yang selalu tak langsung mengambil kesimpulan. Ketakutan dimasa lalu kembali merayap. Dan akhirnya, terucaplah kalimat itu.

 _"Menyerahlah, Nagisa.."_ Karma tersenyum tipis. Nampak penyesalan yang nyata disinar matanya. Ia tau ia kejam. Ia sudah menuduh Nagisa secepat itu. Karma bertekad untuk meminta maaf nanti. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus memastikan sesuatu. Memastikan siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

"Jadi..sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sugino.

"Sekarang kita hanya harus membangun rasa percaya kita pada Nagisa dan menutup ketakutan tak masuk akal ini." Jawab Isogai.

"Dan setelah Karasuma sensei sadar..baru kita bisa tau apa yang sebenarnya terja-" ucapan Kataoka terpotong dengan dering ponsel milik Isogai. Isogai mengucapkan permisi dan mengangkat telponnya. Setelah beberapa kaliamat basa-basi, ia melebarkan matanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian dengan senyum mengembang, ia berkata:

"Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei sudah sadar!"

 **Stay Alive!**

Karasuma menegakkan punggungnya. Ia bisa melihat sang Istri yang nampak masih lemah tengah berbincang dengan perawat yang memeriksa keadaannya. Kemudian suara gaduh terdengar. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati murid-muridnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan lega.

"Sensei!" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Karasuma tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka. Para murid langsung memasuki ruangan. Sedikit tak peduli dengan teguran sang perawat tentang keduanya masih harus beristirahat.

"Biarkan saja..kami memang ingin bertemu mereka." Ujar Irina. Perawat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan pergi setelah sebelumnya memperingati mereka. Mendapat kesempatan, Karma maju mendekati Karasuma.

"Sensei." Panggilnya. Karasuma menoleh kearah Karma. Dibelakangnya, berdiri Isogai, Sugino dan Kataoka. Karma menghela nafas sejenak.

"Sensei..bisakah kau.. menceritakan semuanya pada kami? Kenapa kalian bisa bersimbah darah di ruangan itu? dan.. apa memang Nagisa pelakunya?"

 **Stay Alive!**

Karasuma mengerjap beberapa kali. Nagisa? Pelaku? Kemudian seperti baru disadarkan, Karasuma melebarkan matanya.

"Nagisa! benar! Dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Suara panic yang jarang didengar dari sosok Karasuma membuat seisi ruangn menoleh dan melihat kearahnya.

"Sensei..kenapa kau masih peduli dengannya?" Tanya Okano lirih.

"Huh? Kami memang peduli tidak hanya dengannya..kami juga peduli dengan kalian." Jawab Irina. Okano menggeleng.

"Tapi..kalian berdua hampir saja mati.. karena Nagisa..kan?" Tanya Kurahashi. Irina dan Karasuma terdiam. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak." Jawab keduanya. Para murid melebarkan matanya. Irina menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Pertama, aku ingin tau dari kalian, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Irina.

"Nagisa..dia baik-baik saja, kurasa." Jawab Maehara. Para murid bisa melihat raut lega dari wajah kedua senseinya.

"Syukurlah. Kedua, jangan bilang alasan dia tak ada disini sekarang karena..dia menjadi tersangka?" Tebak Irina. Para murid terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

" _Oh dear…"_ Irina menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi, apa dia dalam status tahanan sekarang?" Tanya Karasuma.

"Entahlah sensei..kami.. kami tidak tau." Jawab Mimura. Para murid nampak pucat. Jadi mereka salah? Nagisa hanya korban? Bagus.

"Sensei..kalau bukan Nagisa yang menyerang kalian, lantas.. siapa?" Tanya Kanzaki. Karasuma menatap murid-muridnya sejenak lalu menceritakan semuanya.

"…Dan..yah, sayangnya kami kehilangan jejaknya." Karasuma mengakhiri ceritanya. Irina nampak tercenung.

"Hei..kenapa kalian bisa begitu ceroboh? Menuduh teman kalian tanpa memberikannya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menjelaskan. Kukira kalian sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa." Suara Irina terdengar dingin. Para murid menunduk. Mereka tau, sensei mereka tengah kecewa.

"Ta-tapi.. Nagisa hanya terus mengelak. Dia tak menceritakan semuanya. Kami..kami juga tidak tau.." Okajima mencoba membela diri.

"Kenapa dia tidak menceritakan semuanya?" Tanya Irina.

"Nagisa sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan babak belur sebelum kita, Irina. Ada kemungkinan, pembunuh itu memukul kepala Nagisa sehingga anak itu mengalami amnesia ringan." Karasuma berpendapat. Irina mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia menatap murid-muridnya yang menunduk jengah.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini sekarang?"

"Eh?"

"Bodoh! Kalian tetap saja bocah! Cari Nagisa dan minta maaf padanya! Kalian fikir, ini semua bukan beban? Menjadi tersangka atas kasus percobaan pembunuhan dan taka da satupun diantara kalian yang percaya padanya? Oh, kalian bercanda!" Irina masih nampak jengkel dengan sikap murid-muridnya. Para murid saling menatap satu sama lain. Karma mengepalkan tangannya dan mengambil langkah pertama. Ia keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Isogai, Kataoka dan Sugino.

"Kalian pergilah..kurasa Irina benar. Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan. Tapi akan kuberitahu kalian.. Nagisa bukan orang yang berbahaya. Asal kalian tau..dia bertarung mati-matian sebelum kami datang. Hanya agar kalian semua tidak terluka nantinya." Karasuma tersenyum tipis. Para murid tersentak.

"Tch!" Maehara segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Disusul beberapa murid lainnya. Kayano menggigit bibirnya dan menoleh kearah senseinya. Ia membungkuk.

"Terimakasih, sensei." Ujarnya.

"Um. Pergilah. Dan bawa anak itu kemari." Gumam Irina. Kayano tersenyum dan pamit. Ruangan itu senyap dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan Karasuma dan Irina yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Irina terpaksa menoleh saat merasakan aura aneh menyelimuti suaminya.

" _Anata?"_ Panggil Irina. Namun pandangan Karasuma tak beralih dari dinding didepannya.

 _"Jadi..kau menggunakan Nagisa sebagai umpan? Dan lagi, kau mempermainkannya. Kau akan menerima hadiahmu. Pasti."_

 **Stay Alive!**

Nagisa masih duduk dibangku paling belakang. Tangannya memainkan pisau lipat yang sangat ia kenal. Entah Karma lupa membawanya atau apa, Nagisa menemukannya di kolong meja milik Karma. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas. Gunung dimalam hari memang gelap. Tapi Nagisa tak peduli. Apa cuaca akan membuatmu peduli? Tidak jika Nagisa tak bisa lagi merasakan. Ia tak bisa merasakan kehidupan itu lagi. Untuk apa ia hidup? Untuk siapa? Kenapa? Bahkan ia merasa keputusan tuhan untuk mengirimnya kedunia itu salah besar. Lihat, bahkan manusia yang harusnya didaulat akan paling mencintainya pun tak mau menerima kehadirannya. Nagisa berjalan menyusuri lapangan luas itu. matanya menatap bulan yang tak berbentuk. Kemudian ia berhenti. Tepat ditempat ia menusuk Koro sensei. Pembunuhan pertamanya. Nagisa menatap tanah itu datar.

"Ne.. sensei.. " bisiknya. "Kau..ada disana?" lanjutnya. Lalu matanya kembali menatap bulan diatasnya. Tak lagi berbentuk sabit. Namun belum juga sempurna membentuk lingkaran. Perlahan, air matanya mengalir. Satu persatu. Tanpa perubahan ekspresi. Tetap datar dan..menyakitkan.

"Koro..sensei.." kemudian lututnya melemas. Ia terduduk disana. Kembali menangis sederas saat itu. saat sang guru kesayangannya bersinar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Menangis pedih..lebih pedih.. tercampur kecewa, takut dan harapan.

"Tolong aku..sensei.." Bisiknya disela isakannya. Tak memperdulikan ada orang yang akan mendengarnya, Nagisa menangis lebih kencang. Siapa yang akan peduli? Tidak.. Nagisa Shiota sudah tak memiliki tempat sekarang. Dimanapun. Ia sudah tak berguna. Nagisa tidak tau harus menyalahkan siapa. Ia hanya tau, diantara semua orang dan semua hal, dirinyalah yang patut dibenci. Nagisa membenci dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sensei..bolehkah.. aku pergi ketempatmu?" Tanya Nagisa pada tanah dibawahnya. Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja.

 _"Sensei..aku merindukanmu.. aku.. aku ingin.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu.. aku.. aku sudah tak diterima disini.. aku.. aku sudah tidak diterima didunia ini.. sensei.. aku merindukanmu.. aku akan bertemu denganmu.."_ Batin Nagisa berteriak. Tubuhnya bergetar karena isak. Tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ironis? Ya! Nagisa hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak ada usap tangan hangat dan menenangkan. Tidak ada yang membisikkan 'kau baik-baik saja.'

 _Jadi kenapa aku harus berfikir bahwa aku baik-baik saja?_

Jelas semuanya rumit. Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja! Dan Nagisa tersenyum. Ia ingat semua pesan senseinya.

 _"Jangan membunuh dengan wajah seperti itu. Tersenyumlah.."_ Nagisa tersenyum. Tangannya membuka pisau lipat milik Karma. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap nanar sang bulan yang tetap bersinar meskipun hatinya muram tak terkira. Semua ingatan itu seketika melayang.

 _Lakukan saja..tidak akan ada yang tersakiti dengan kepergianmu.._ Nagisa tersenyum dan dengan tenang, pisau itu terayun menuju dadanya.

 **Stay Alive!**

Karma berlari terengah. Menurut Ritsu, kemungkinan Nagisa sekarang berada di gedung sekolah lamanya. Karma bukan tidak tau kenapa Nagisa ada disana. Karma mengutuki dirinya sepanjang nafasnya. Tentu saja Nagisa disana! Setiap kali Nagisa ada masalah, ia akan pergi menginap dirumah Karma. Tapi sekarang? bagaimana kau akan bermalam dirumah orang yang bahkan tak percaya padamu? Karma melirik jam tangannya.

 _"Semoga kau tak melakukan hal aneh, Nagisa.."_ Harapnya. Langkah terakhir dan Karma berdiri disana terengah. Menatap Nagisa yang tengah bersimpuh ditanah. Ia bisa melihat Nagisa menggunakan gaun. Rambutnya terurai dan matanya.. _tak berhenti mengalirkan air mata._ Karma menelan ludah. Jadi..apa yang sudah Karma lakukan? Melihat gaun itu, Karma tau..pasti Nagisa baru saja memiliki masalah tambahan dengan ibunya. Kali ini hatinya berteriak. Bukan.. Nagisa bukanlah seorang pembunuh. Tapi dia! Dia sudah mencoba membunuh Nagisa dengan tidak mempercayainya. Suara tangisan lirih Nagisa terdengar menyayat. Sesekali Nagisa nampak berbisik lirih. Tak jelas namun Karma dan juga ketiga temannya – Isogai, Kataoka dan Sugino yang baru sampai- tau apa yang digumamkannya.

 _Koro sensei._

Lihat..mereka membuat teman mereka sendiri menjadi sangat rapuh. Bahkan pecah berkeping!

"Nagi.." Kataoka tak mampu berkomentar. Lalu mata mereka melebar saat Nagisa tersenyum dan tangannya terangkat dengan sebuah pisau kecil.

"NAGISA!" Kataoka, Isogai dan Sugino berteriak serempak. Kakinya dengan reflek berlari. Namun belum juga ujung pisau itu menyentuh dadanya, sebuah batu melayang dan mendarat tepat dipunggung tangan Nagisa. membuat pisau mungil itu terlempar. Nagisa menoleh. Sugino menjatuhkan dirinya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Syukurlah…" ucapnya lega.

"Ka-kalian?" Nagisa menatap keempat temannya tak percaya. Kemudian ia bisa melihat Karma berjalan kearahnya. Wajah itu dingin. Nagisa menatap wajah dingin itu. detik berikutnya, Nagisa sudah berada dalam dekapan Karma.

"Bodoh..bodoh.." Bisik Karma lirih. Nagisa yang tadinya tertegun, merasa ketegangan ditubuhnya berkurang. Dekapan ini..hangat. Dan tanpa bisa dibendung, air matanya kembali tumpah seiring dengan bibir Karma yang tak henti mengucap maaf.

 **Stay Alive!**

Nagisa masih tersengguk di pelukan Karma saat Karma memberi isyarat agar ketiga temannya menjauh. Karma tau disaat seperti ini, Nagisa tak ingin dilihat. Dan hanya Karmalah yang Nagisa percaya. Meskipun begitu, Karma justru tak pernah mempercayai Nagisa sebesar kepercayaan Nagisa padanya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Karma pelan. Nagisa mengangguk kecil. Karma baru akan melepaskan pelukannya saat tangan Nagisa menggenggam erat bagian depan kemejanya.

"Jangan..jangan pergi.. kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." Suara bisikan itu jelas terdengar ketakutan. Karma menatap sendu surai biru didekapannya. Kemudian ia mengusap rambut Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa..aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau boleh memegang tanganku kalau kau..takut aku pergi." Ujar Karma. Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menjauhkan dirinya dengan tangan Karma didalam genggamannya. Kemudian Karma meraih sisi wajah Nagisa yang nampak berbeda satu sama lain.

"Ibumu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk kecil. Karma menatap memar itu perih.

"Maafkan aku.. Nagisa.." ujar Karma. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa.." Bisiknya lirih.

"Kau..kau boleh menusukku kalau kau mau. Atau mendorongku dari tebing ini..tapi.. kumohon jangan.. melakukan apa yang hampir kau lakukan, Nagisa." Nagisa tertegun. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa? Terkadang aku berfikir tak ada gunanya aku disini, Karma.." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak..kau berharga, Nagisa. Bagiku, bagi kami. Kami hanya terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mempercayaimu kemarin.." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tak bergeming. Karma menggertakkan giginya.

"Nagisa… Shiota Nagisa, dengarkan aku! Kau diciptakan bukan tanpa tujuan. Kau diciptakan karena pasti ada orang yang membutuhkanmu." Nagisa menjauhkan dirinya dari Karma.

"Kau tau apa, Karma? BAHKAN IBUKU TAK MEMBUTUHKANKU! BAHKAN IBUKU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU! TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG AKAN-."

"AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU!" Potong Karma. Nagisa tersentak. Mata birunya melebar. Menatap manik pucat menawan itu.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku takut. Saat kau memegang pisau tadi. Aku takut aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku takut aku tidak bisa hidup seperti biasanya lagi jika kau menghilang dari dunia ini. aku membutuhkanmu, Nagisa.. aku mencintaimu." Suara Karma lirih diakhir kalimat. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Karma tersenyum.

"Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei sudah sadar. Dan mereka sudah bersaksi bahwa kau bukanlah pelakunya." Ujar Karma.

"Be-benarkah? Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa yakin? Aku..aku belum mengingat apapun, Karma.. aku.. bagaimana jika aku yang melakukan-" Karma dengan cepat membungkam bibir Nagisa. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Hanya sebentar. Hanya sebentar bibir Karma menyapa bibirnya. Dan ketika Karma menjauhkan wajahnya, Karma berbisik

"Tenanglah..karena mereka mengingatnya. Dan kukatakan sekarang, jika kau melakukannya..aku aka nada disampingmu. Dan aku tidak akan menghilang lagi..aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian perlahan senyum itu mengembang. Dan tangan mungil itu melingkar di hangatnya tubuh surai merah.

"Terimakasih, Karma.." Bisik Nagisa. Karma mendekap pemuda itu erat. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Karma menyadari bahwa tubuh Nagisa tak bereaksi. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok itu tak sadarkan diri. Karma beranjak dari tempat itu dengan Nagisa di gendongannya. Di kaki bukit, ia bisa melihat teman-temannya. Melihat sosok merah dan biru tiba didepannya, mereka dengan segera menghampiri Karma.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Maehara melihat sosok Nagisa yang tak sadarkan diri. Karma tersenyum.

"Dia hanya lelah dan butuh istirahat." Jawab Karma. Para murid menghela nafas lega.

"Kuharap kalian tidak membahas masalah ini setelah dia sadar nanti. Terutama kalian sudah melihat pakaiannya sekarang. jadi jangan tanyakan apapun. Kalian mengerti?" Tegas Karma. Semua kepala mengangguk. Tanpa dijelaskan, mereka sudah punya dugaan masing-masing.

 _"Pasti ibunya."_ Pikir mereka serampak. Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan bukit kelas 3-E.

 **Stay Alive!**

Nagisa membuka matanya pelan. Dimana ini? Tempat itu jelas bukan kamar Nagisa.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaan itu melewati telinga Nagisa. Nagisa menoleh dan melihat Karma yang tengah memakai kemejanya. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Pagi, Karma." Ujarnya. Karma menoleh.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu..aku masih belum lapar." Jawabnya pelan. Karma berjalan dan duduk didekatnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Um. Aku baik-baik saja, Karma." Nagisa mencoba meyakinkan. Karma terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah..ah, gaunmu.. maaf aku menggantikan bajumu tadi malam. Maksudku, kau pasti tidak mau tidur dengan gaun kan?" Nagisa tertawa.

"Um. Tentu saja. Terimakasih, Karma." Karma terkekeh. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma bingung.

"Tentang?"

"Pertengkaranmu dengan ibumu." JAwaban Karma membuat Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya. Karma melihat manik biru itu sementara Nagisa menceritakan semuanya.

"Hmm.. begitu. Pantas saja gaunmu sobek." Gumam Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian Karma menepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Hei..hentikan Nagisa. jangan pasang wajah seperti itu." ucap Karma. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya..entahlah, Karma. Sekarang bagaimana?" bisiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu bingung. Karena kau tidak lagi sendirian. Dan..sekali lagi maafkan aku." Nagisa menangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Karma.

"Karma..kau sudah terlalu sering meminta maaf. Aku bosan mendengarnya." Nagisa tertawa kecil. Karma menggeleng.

"Bahkan aku merasa beribu maaf tak akan bisa membayar kesalahanku, Nagisa." jawabnya. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Kau salah. Aku tak butuh seribu maaf untuk memaafkanmu." Ucap Nagisa. Karma tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, sementara ini kau akan tinggal disini. Dan untuk masalah ibumu..kita akan hadapi bersama-sama. Ok?" Karma menatap dalam kearah Nagisa. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um. Terimakasih, Karma."

"Naa~ tidak perlu. Oh, mau menjenguk Karasuma dan Irina sensei? Yang lainnya juga akan datang hari ini. sebenarnya mereka memaksaku untuk membawamu juga sih." Karma menggaruk kepalanya. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tidak?"

 **Stay Alive!**

Ruangan itu nampak ramai. Penuh dengan celoteh para murid. Karasuma baru saja menginformasikan bahwa dalang pembunuhan itu sudah berhasil diringkus.

"Wuaaah… cepat sekali! Benar-benar anak buahmu, Karasuma-sensei!" Seru Sugino.

"Jadi, dia hanya rival kerjamu ya, Karasuma sensei?" Karasuma mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pembunuh bayaran yang menyerangmu kemarin? Ugh..aku tidak akan memaafkannya…" Kayano mengepalkan tangannya. Karasuma langsung memasang wajah iblisnya.

"Oh tenang saja..aku juga tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Setidaknya dia harus memberikan setengah nyawanya karena sudah mempermainkan kita semua." Ujarnya. Para murid bergidik ngeri.

 _"Dia menakutkan!"_

"Tapi setidaknya sekarang kalian sudah aman. Jika dia memang seorang pro, dia akan berhenti bertugas jika tau orang yang mempekerjakannya sudah diringkus." Ucap Irina. Kemudian mereka kembali mengobrol ringan. Setelah beberapa menit, pintu ruangan itu tergeser. Semua kepala menoleh dan ruangan sunyi seketika. Didepan mereka, Karma sedang berdiri sambil memegang tangan Nagisa erat.

"Hm? Kukira kalian belum datang." Ujar Karma. Para murid segera berdiri dan menghadap Nagisa. kemudian tubuh mereka membungkuk.

"Maafkan kami, Nagisa.." ujar mereka serempak. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Tak apa.. Kalian tidak salah.." Jawabnya.

"Tidak, kami sudah bersikap kejam kemarin.." Jawab Chiba. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Um..tidak apa-apa." Jawab Nagisa. Semua kepala terangkat dan menatap senyum Nagisa yang benar-benar mendamaikan.

"Yosha! Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan reuni yang tertunda ini?" Ajak Sugino bersemangat.

"Hmm.. boleh juga! Tapi, Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei jadi tidak bisa ikut.." ujar Hara.

"Liburan musim panas baru dimulai. Kita bisa mengadakan satu lagi. Dan waktu itu, kalian berdua sudah harus sembuh, sensei!" ujar Maehara. Kedua guru itu tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Nah, pergilah. Selamat bersenang-senang!" Usir Irina. Para murid segera pamit kepada keduanya. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit. Nagisa menatap bulan tak berbentuk diatasnya. Tidak hanya Nagisa. tapi semua murid. Tersenyum saat bulan itu entah kenapa berubah dimata mereka. Seakan melihat guru gurita kuning mereka tengah tersenyum dengan wajah oranye dan lingkaran ditengahnya.

"Nagisa.." Panggilan Karma membuat Nagisa menoleh. Karma tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Ujarnya. Nagisa tertegun kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Um." Jawabnya. Nagisa kembali menatap bulan. Dan entah kenapa ia yakin hidupnya akan baik-baik saja.

 **-END**

 **A/N: hihihihi..hihihihi.. HUAHAHAHAHAHA.. ASTAGA APA INI? ah, event ini memang membuat saya excited. Sampai sampai saya bingung sama cerita ini. apa coba maksudnya? Ah, yang penting saya bisa nyiksa karakter disini XD*plak**

 **Puas.. PUAS! Tapi belum selesai puasnya*lah.**

 **Fic ini aneh emang. Alur kecepatan dan saya juga bingung nulisnya. Biasa banget kalau nulis pas lagi kalap ya gini XD. Ah, hidup..hidup..**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang mengadakan event ini. saya terharu..**

 **Dan untuk kalian, semoga betah (?) dan bisa menghayati cerita abal ini..**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
